yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri Episode 07
is the seventh episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on August 16, 2011. Synopsis Kyōko is wearing a christmas costume carrying a sack. She skips to the Amusement Club room whilst humming. She enters the club room excited that the Christmas Break starts next week and tells the others that there will be lots of people on dates; Chinatsu and Akari find it exciting and want to go on a date with someone. Kyōko has an idea and proposes that on Christmas Day they pretend to be couples. She has also included Ayano, Chitose, Himawari and Sakurako in the idea. Ayano wonders why she is participating, but turns red when Chitose suggests that she maybe partnered up with Kyōko. Himawari and Sakurako are both up for it as they feel they may end up with each other on Christmas; which they hate. Kyōko holds a lottery to see who is paired up with whom; the person with the same number is a couple. Kyōko hopes for Chinatsu; Chinatsu wants Yui; Himawari wants anyone but Sakurako; Sakurako wants anyone but Himawari; Ayano is happy to accept Kyōko; Chitose hopes that Ayano and Kyōko become a couple, gets a nosebleed thinking about it; Yui finds the atmosphere tense and Akari thinks that she would be without a number. After a count to two they open their numbers. On Christmas Day, Ayano has been paired up with Yui. They wonder what they should do; Yui wonders if there was someone she wanted to be paired up with, but she denies it; blushing, which leads to another awkward silence. Kyōko is lucky to get Chinatsu and takes her to the cinema to see a Mirakurun movie; which she has already seen several times. Chinatsu reluctantly goes with her, wishing she was with Yui. Akari is with Chitose, Chitose gives Akari a present to say thank you for handing her a box of tissues during her nosebleed (Recollection from Episode 02). Himawari and Sakurako have unfortunately being paired together, Himawari want to be with Chinatsu and Sakurako want to be with Akari. Sakurako can’t select what food to order, Himawari is ready, but Sakurako can’t decide. Ayano and Yui wonder what the others are up to and also speculate what couples do on a date; feeling holding hands is a bit embarrassing they go back to their awkward silence. Kyōko and Chinatsu are in the cinema; Chinatsu inadvertently avoids all of Kyōko’s attempts to grab her, later they both start to enjoy the movie. Akari opens her present from Chitose; which turns out to be pickle radishes. Akari then suggests going to have some Anmitsu. Himawari and Sakurako are having their starter, Sakurako doesn’t feel Christmassy; Himawari suggests looking at the dessert menu. As she does, Sakurako notices Himawari’s breasts bouncing around as she reaches for some salad dressing, this annoys her and she grabs them, shouting they shouldn’t be allowed. Ayano and Yui are still on the bench, while several couples in front of them enjoy themselves; Ayano makes another rhyming joke which makes Yui laugh, before becoming an awkward silence between them again. Kyōko and Chinatsu finish the movie; Kyōko then leads the way to the arcade. Chinatsu wants a break; she then notices a cute cuddly toy. Lagging behind she get called over by Kyōko. At the arcade, Chinatsu complains that Kyōko left her there. Kyōko then returns and gives her a present; the cute cuddly toy from before. Whilst walking, Kyōko asks Chinatsu if she could hold her hand; she agrees just for today. Akari and Chitose are eating Anmitsu as well as the Takuan. Chitose comments that Akari knows good restaurants. Akari explains that Yui told her, which makes Chitose think about Ayano as she didn’t get Kyōko. However, she has another Yuri fantasy involving Yui and Ayano and ends up having another nosebleed. Akari hands her a box of tissues; having a spare one as well making Chitose comment that she is well prepared. Meanwhile, Himawari and Sakurako are eating their main course. Sakurako doesn’t like carrots and she feeds them to Himawari. Himawari doesn’t like green peppers and she feeds them to Sakurako. They continue feeding each other until a customer comments that they look cute doing it, prompting Himawari to slap Sakurako across the head, after turning red. Ayano and Yui talk about Chitose and Kyōko, respectively on how they enjoy their friends company and even though they have their rough edges, they still like them. Everyone meets up back at the square were Ayano and Yui are sitting. Yui thanks Kyōko; Kyōko responds by feeling hers and Yui’s forehead to see she has a fever. New Year comes and Akari gets some New Year’s money, she goes to her mum and shows her, who also intends to thank for the money. Akari then wonders where her sister is; her mum tells her she has gone to the shrine with her friends. Later, Akari gets her greeting cards and the first one is from Chinatsu, but the drawing of the rabbit shocks Akari. Chinatsu’s sister is leaving for the shrine to meet with Akari’s sister. Chinatsu wishes she went to the shrine with Yui and has several Yuri delusions with her in mind. She then vows to approach Yui a lot more this year. Chinatsu then fetches the Greeting cards from the post box and finds Yui’s card cool, however Akari’s had a delivery mistake as well as being run over by a car. She also left a message say that she tried hard. Yui is with Mari-chan in her room; Mari-chan tells her she is hungry and wants Sea Urchins. Later, whilst eating them she tells Yui that she wants to be a Sea Urchin once she is older. Yui tells her she would be eaten, but Mari-chan doesn’t mind as long as she eaten by Yui. Yui then gets her greeting cards and finds a card from Kyōko is all pictures of her. Meanwhile Kyōko is asleep in the futon, sleeps through when given food and the greeting cards, only to wake when given New Year’s money. Elsewhere, Akari has definitely passed out from Chinatsu’s card, as her younger relatives use the opportunity to stick chopsticks in her hair. References *LuRa's Anime Blog (Author of the article: Kirayoshi) Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes